gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series
Looking for more Telltale content? See the [[Telltale's_Game_of_Thrones_Super_Walkthrough|'Telltale's Game of Thrones Super Walkthrough here']]! Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series is an episodic video game based on the HBO television series, released in 2014 and consists of six episodes.@telltalegames - Twitter (Nov 10, 2014) It is being developed in conjunction with HBO by Telltale Games, developers of the critically praised video game spinoffs for The Walking Dead and The Wolf Among Us. The game was announced on Twitter on December 8, 2013.Twitter The game was released on December 2, 2014 for PC/Mac and PlayStation 4, on December 3rd for Xbox One and Xbox 360, on December 4th for iOS, and on December 9th for PlayStation 3.@telltalegames Twitter (Nov 27, 2014) Each episode costs $4.99 (£3.99) or $24.99 (£19.99) for the season pass. Telltale founder and CEO Dan Connors said in an interview at VGX 2013: "We're just really getting into it right now and thinking about the right characters, and who has the most at stake, and who has the most to do, and who has the biggest impact on the world … ‘Cause, you know, we're so much about consequence, and “Game of Thrones” is so much about big consequence." Overview The main characters are from House Forrester. The Forresters are a family of the minor nobility from the Wolfswood in the North, bannermen to House Glover - who are in themselves major vassals sworn to House Stark of Winterfell. The seat of House Forrester is Ironrath, an imposing stronghold in the forest surrounded by ironwood trees. Their House words are "Iron from Ice", echoing their belief that the severe cold and hostile landscape of the North only make them stronger.Kotaku House Forrester does actually exist in the novels, and they are a minor House in the Wolfswood who serve as vassals to House Glover. However they were only mentioned in passing once and its current members were not described: "...guides Lady Sybell Glover had given them, trackers and hunters sworn to Deepwood with clan names like Forrester and Woods, Branch and Bole." (A Dance With Dragons, Chapter 42) With no details given about its current members in the novels, this gives the video game a blank canvas to fill new characters with. The events in the game series generally coincide with Season 4, beginning towards the end of Season 3 and ending just before Season 5 begins.First Details - The Telltale Blog (Nov 11, 2014) Players will visit familiar locations such as King's Landing and the Wall, as well as unfamiliar locations such as Ironrath, the home of House Forrester. The game will be played from five different points of view. Each character you play as is a member of House Forrester; either a direct family member, or a person in service to the House. Scattered across Westeros and Essos, each character will play their part in seeking to save House Forrester from destruction. Playing as five characters not only reflects the epic scope of Game of Thrones, but is also something that the player needs to be mindful of. This is because the actions of one character can ripple out to affect the rest of House Forrester. Actors from the main Game of Thrones TV series will reprise their roles for the video game, providing voice-acting for the in-game appearances of their characters, including Lena Headey (Cersei), Peter Dinklage (Tyrion), Natalie Dormer (Margaery), and Iwan Rheon (Ramsay). Other actors and characters from the main TV series will appear in later episodes. Background In the social structure of the Seven Kingdoms, there are usually only nine Great Houses, such as the Starks or Lannisters, that rule entire regions ("seven" kingdoms, plus the Riverlands which are a borderland region, plus the capital region of the Crownlands). Each Great House has about a dozen or so major noble Houses immediately sworn to them. In the North, these include House Umber, House Manderly, House Karstark, and House Glover, among others. All told this means that there are a little over one hundred major noble Houses in Westeros, almost all of which have been accounted for in the novels. However, each of the major noble Houses also have their own minor noble Houses that serve them as local bannermen. For example, House Cassel is a local minor House in direct service to the Starks, not one of the major noble Houses like the Umbers (George R.R. Martin has said that in retrospect, he should have used distinct terms for the three different ranks of nobles, such as "duke" and "baron", instead of each holding the rank of "Lord"). Given that each major noble House has a couple of minor Houses serving as local bannermen, there are apparently hundreds of minor Houses which have never been mentioned in the novels, with the main novel mostly focusing on the large-scale conflicts between entire kingdoms. Essentially, the video game is focusing on a representative "everyman" minor House, to show how the War of the Five Kings is impacting people on a local level. Westeros is a large continent (often said to be roughly the size of South America), not simply one country, so the unified realm under the Iron Throne is on the scale of the Roman Empire, and each constituent kingdom such as "the North" is the size of an entire real-life medieval country, with armies numbering in the tens of thousands. Major Houses such as the Umbers or Karstarks can raise armies from their combined minor bannermen numbering in the low thousands. Minor noble Houses who are bannermen to the others have forces numbering in the hundreds at most. Voice cast TV series cast reprising their roles *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (Ep. 1-6) *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell (Ep. 1-6) *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (Ep. 1-5) *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow (Ep. 1-6) *Kit Harington as Jon Snow (Ep. 2-6) *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (Ep. 3-6) Characters introduced in the video game *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle (Ep. 1-6) *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester (Ep. 1-6) *Russ Bain as Rodrik Forrester (Ep. 1-6) *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester (Ep. 2-6) *Christopher Nelson as Lord Ethan Forrester (Ep. 1) *Robin Atkin Downes as Lord Gregor Forrester (Ep. 1), Duncan Tuttle (Ep. 1-6) & Andros (Ep. 2-6) *Lara Pulver as Lady Elissa Forrester (Ep. 1-6) *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester (Ep. 1-6) *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester (Ep. 1-6) *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield (Ep. 1-5) & Thermund (Ep. 1) & Gared's father (Ep. 1) *David Franklin as Maester Ortengryn (Ep. 1-6) *Brian George as Ser Royland Degore (Ep. 1-6) & Tazal (Ep. 2) *Geoff Leesley as Lord Ludd Whitehill (Ep. 1-6) & Norren (Ep. 1) *Alistair James as Britt (Ep. 1-4) *Natasha Loring as Sera Flowers (Ep. 1-6) *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom (Ep. 1-6), Erik (Ep. 1-6) & Finn (Ep. 2-5) *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha (Ep. 2-6) *Matthew Mercer as Bowen (Ep. 1-6) & Fegg (Ep. 2) *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter (Ep. 2-6) *Jeremy Crutchley as Frostfinger (Ep. 2-5) *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore (Ep. 2-6) *Sacha Dhawan as Gryff Whitehill (Ep. 3-6) *Laura Bailey as Gwyn Whitehill (Ep. 2-6) *Fabio Tassone as Lucan (Ep. 2-6) *Owen Thomas as Damien (Ep. 2) *Nick Afka Thomas as Rickard Morgryn (Ep. 2-6) Episodes Appearances Characters *Amaya *Andros *King Joffrey Baratheon (mentioned only) *King Renly Baratheon (mentioned only) *King Tommen Baratheon (mentioned only) *Princess Myrcella Baratheon (mentioned only) *The Beast *Beskha *Bezzaq *Bloodsong *Lord Roose Bolton (mentioned only) *Bowen *Malcolm Branfield *Brienne of Tarth (mentioned only) *Ser Bronn (mentioned only) *Cotter *Croft *Damien *Ser Royland Degore *Drogon *Sera Durwell *Gared's Father *Finn *Asher Forrester *Lady Elissa Forrester *Lord Ethan Forrester *Lord Gregor Forrester *Mira Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Ryon Forrester *Talia Forrester *Lord Thorren Forrester (mentioned only) *Lord Walder Frey (mentioned only) *Denner Frostfinger *Arthur Glenmore *Elaena Glenmore *Theon Greyjoy (mentioned only) *Harys *Errold Holt *Queen Cersei Lannister *Ser Jaime Lannister (mentioned only) *Lyman Lannister *Lord Tyrion Lannister *Lord Tywin Lannister (mentioned only) *Lucan *Prince Oberyn Martell (mentioned only) *Ser Maynard (mentioned only) *Rickard Morgryn *Norren *Old Nan (mentioned only) *Maester Ortengryn *King Mance Rayder (mentioned only) *Dezhor zo Raza *Elsera Snow *Jon Snow *Josera Snow *Ramsay Snow *Lord Eddard Stark (mentioned only) *King Robb Stark (mentioned only) *Lady Sansa Stark (mentioned only) *Sylvi *Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Samwell Tarly (mentioned only) *Lord Garibald Tarwick *Tazal *Thermund *Tom *Duncan Tuttle *Gared Tuttle *Jenna Tuttle *Lady Margaery Tyrell *Lady Olenna Tyrell (mentioned only) *Viserion *Corlys Wells *Gryff Whitehill *Lord Ludd Whitehill *Gwyn Whitehill Locations *Beyond the Wall *Casterly Rock (mentioned only) *Deepwood Motte (mentioned only) *Duskendale (mentioned only) *Essos *Harrenhal (mentioned only) *Highgarden (mentioned only) *Highpoint *Ironrath *King's Landing *The Kingsroad *Meereen *North Grove *Norvos (mentioned only) *Riverrun (mentioned only) *The Twins *Volantis (mentioned only) *The Wall *Wolfswood *Yunkai Houses *House Bolton *House Branfield *House Brownbarrow (mentioned only) *House Durwell (mentioned only) *House Elliver (mentioned only) *House Forrester *House Frey *House Glenmore *House Grayson (mentioned only) *House Lannister *House Stark (mentioned only) *House Targaryen *House Tarwick *House Tully (mentioned only) *House Tyrell *House Whitehill Miscellaneous *Iron Throne *Second Sons *Lost Legion Videos Telltale Game of Thrones Project Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Ep 1 'Iron From Ice' Launch Trailer|"Iron From Ice" Trailer Game of Thrones Telltale Iron From Ice - Fannotation|"Iron From Ice" Fannotation First Look - Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Ep 2 'The Lost Lords'|"The Lost Lords" First Look Telltale's Game of Thrones - The Lost Lords Fannotation|"The Lost Lords" Fannotation LAUNCH TRAILER Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series Episode Two The Lost Lords|"The Lost Lords" Trailer Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series Episode Three "The Sword in the Darkness" Trailer|"The Sword in the Darkness" Trailer Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 'Sons of Winter' Trailer|"Sons of Winter" Trailer Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Story So Far|Story So Far Trailer Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Episode 5 'A Nest of Vipers' Trailer|"A Nest of Vipers" Trailer Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - TV Cast Featurette|TV Cast Featurette Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Season Finale Trailer|"The Ice Dragon" Trailer Gallery ADWD quote.jpg GOT_2.jpg B1K8XJVCMAAretu1.jpg TTG GoT Your Story Begins.png TTG GoT Ironrath Promo.png TTG GoT The Lost Lords Promo.png TTG GoT TSITD Promo.png TTG GoT SOW Promo.png TTG GoT ANOV Promo.png TID Key Art.jpg IFI Pre-Release 1.png IFI Pre-Release 2.png IFI Pre-Release 3.png IFI Pre-Release 4.png IFI Pre-Release 5.png IFI Pre-Release 6.png IFI Pre-Release 7.png TLL Pre-Release 1.png TLL Pre-Release 2.png TLL Pre-Release 3.png TLL Pre-Release 4.png TLL Pre-Release 5.png TLL Pre-Release 6.png TLL Pre-Release 7.png TSITD Pre-Release 1.png TSITD Pre-Release 2.png TSITD Pre-Release 3.png TSITD Pre-Release 4.png TSITD Pre-Release 5.png SOW Frostfinger and Gared.png SOW Daenerys and Viserion.png SOW Wildling.png SOW Highpoint Art.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Beskha Attacking.png NOV Mira and Cersei.png NOV Mira and Tyrion.png NOV Asher Fight.png NOV Asher Faceoff.png NOV Asher Arrival.png GaredBear.jpg ForresterArmyMarch.jpg MiraArrest.jpg GaredMoon.jpg WhitehillArmy.jpg See also * * References de:Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series fr:Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series pl:Gra o tron (gra Telltale) ru:Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series Category:Computer games